


Looking Like Her

by AUersgonnaAU20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hatred, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUersgonnaAU20/pseuds/AUersgonnaAU20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda had never hated looking like her so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> All rightful characters belong to JK Rowling, I own nothing but my own plot idea for this short.

  Andromeda Tonks stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, disgusted by what she saw. She looked so much like _her_ , so like Bellatrix that she wanted to vomit.

  She hated that woman so much, she hated her own sister for so many things that she'd done. But this was the worse, Bellatrix had killed Andromeda's only child, her daughter Nymphadora in the Battle of Hogwarts. Leaving her grandson Teddy Lupin an orphan because both of his parents died during the Battle.

  "How could you, Bella? How could you do all these things," Andromeda spat angrily at her reflection. "Did you have that twisted fun of yours enough? I HATE you, I do. I used to love you, sister, we used to be close once upon a time before you decided to go fucking crazy."

  She was beginning to curse, that was a sign that she was getting very angry.

  "Why did you kill Sirius and Nymphadora and all those other innocent people? What did you gain out of all those deaths? Did you gain pleasure from it?" Her voice cracked as she glared at herself.

  "How fucked up were you, Bella? How truly fucked up were you if you killed all those people?

  "How could Cissy even handle being around you? You must have made her want to pull out that blonde hair of hers," but honestly, how did Narcissa handle the craziness of their older sister? Without going completely mad herself?

  "All because of you and your horrid mind I can't bare to look at myself, you stupid, fucked up bitch," tears of anger and pain were streaming down her face. Turning away from the mirror, Andromeda left the bathroom. Going straight to the kitchen for something that would make it a little less sickening to look at herself.

  She pulled a drawl open and grabbed a pair of scissors from it. Looking at them for a moment, she slowly brought them up to her hair and took a fistful of dark brown curls, hacking them off with the blades of the scissors.

  The locks of hair fell into the sink as she continued to hack off the long strands, tears that had been streaming down her face before now having dried. She listened to the snipping of the scissors in her hand and it somehow was soothing to her, that she was no longer going to look so similar to Bellatrix.

  Someone who she had once loved as a sister but now hated almost with her whole heart. When Andromeda was sure she'd cut off enough hair, she dropped the scissors into the sink along with the hair. She brought a hand up and ran it through the newly cut hair.

  She felt freer now, like there had been some weight lifted off her shoulders.

  "I hope you have a good time burning in hell, Bella," she smiled to herself, running her hand through hair once more before going to check on her sweet little grandson.


End file.
